


Empty Promises

by Addictive_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Loki, Established IronStrange, Incest?, Infinity War spoilers, IronStrange, Loki? - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Sad Thor, Thorki - Freeform, Top!Thor, confused identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictive_Writer/pseuds/Addictive_Writer
Summary: Thor scowled, he wasn’t in the mood for one of Loki’s many tricks. He dropped his hand from his chest, letting him breathe or run. Instead, he stayed right where he was, staring up at Thor.“Loki…” Thor growled out.“Look, mate,” he spoke up, “I’m not this Loki character you think me to be. My name is Liam Quinn. But, if you want me to be Loki, I’m all for it.” He stepped closer, placing a hand on his chest.“You are Loki, son of Laufey—”“Uh-huh. Cool,” Loki said, now fully feeling up Thor’s bicep.“—um, child of Odin, son of Bor, brother of mine—”“Kinky,” Loki said, smiling. “But sure, if that’s what you are into.”“—and, um, for all your myriad of sins—”“You know what, we should get a hotel room, so you can tell me all about those sins.”





	Empty Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt by fairy-changeling: "Forever considering the idea where Thor resurrects Loki along the lines of Journey into Mystery but instead of coming back as a kid, Loki is a young adult and supporting himself by hustling. "  
> With some words by: spacehussy.  
> With amazing editing by: pale-laurels-bleed  
> I could not have done this without these fine folks!

Loki might have been a liesmith and a trickster, and Thor a fool, but when he made promises he tended to keep them. Thor waited years, ten long and tiring years, for Loki to make due on his promise.

_The sun will shine on us again._

Those fateful words, spoken from a man that Thor loved and cared for, before being silenced by Thanos. Thor could still see the purple rising in Loki’s cheeks, the bloodshot eyes, and the blood dripping from his mouth. That very image plagued his memories every time he reflected upon their adventures. Thor couldn’t save his only brother.

When it was time to finally kill Thanos, Thor took great pleasure in slaughtering the giant purple man. Thanos took his only family for Norn’s sake! By the time he was done, he had to be dragged away from the mutilated corpse of Thanos by his friends.

No matter how many times Thor swung Stormbreaker at Thanos’s plump body, no matter how much he wished for it, it still didn’t bring back Loki. So, he waited for Loki to show up at last, to reveal he faked his death again. Ten years and not even a peep!

“Hey buddy,” Tony placed a cold beer in front of Thor. The two sat in the Sanctum in New York city. Without his people, Thor stuck around the place, assisting Strange and Tony with projects.  “You looked like you could use it.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Thor sipped the alcoholic drink, it was weak compared to Asgardian brews, but its hoppy flavor reminded him of it. “How are you and Strange?”

“Me and Stephen? We are not bad.” Ever since the victory with Thanos, Tony Stark and Doctor Strange had gotten extremely close to each other. There was a rumor about Strange proposing any day now. It was endearing watching his friend being happy with someone. “But, we are not talking about me and him. What is up, Thor baby?”

Thor stared at the half-empty glass in thought. “I miss him.”

“Who?”  


“Loki.” Thor breathed the word softly. His name carried so much weight on Thor’s heart. “He made me a promise and broke it. He promised me he would return!” Thor nearly shouted in anger but held back his emotions in fear of what else would follow with his outburst.

“I’m sorry, man,” Tony patted his large arm. “I wish I could help but I’m not an expert in magic. I barely can toast bread with the stuff.”

“I understand,” Thor nodded, finishing the dregs of the beer. “Perhaps Strange can help.”

Tony shrugged, “It wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

Thor found himself inside the Sanctum, where Doctor Strange was meditating. The man floated in the air, his legs folded, as his cape swayed lazily on the floor.  Thor cleared his throat, which prompted him to open his eyes.

“What is it?” Stephen asked, floating back down now that his meditation was ruined.

“There is something I wish to ask of you, Strange,” Thor stepped further into the room. “Is there a way to bring someone back from the dead?”

Stephen was taken aback at the request. “You shouldn’t mess with such magics, Thor. The repercussions of those kind of spells, you have no idea how dangerous they are!”

“But there is a way, yes?”

“Technically yes. There are ways to bring someone back from the edges of death to resurrect them. What brought this up?”

Thor swallowed, it was better to admit the truth rather than lie. He wasn’t Loki after all. “I wish to bring back Loki. I need him in my life once more. Please, I would do anything to see him again.”

Strange looked at him with interest. At last, he sighed, his shoulders sinking down in submission. “Remember, I tried to warn you. There is a way to bring back the dead, but it will be at a great cost and risky.”

“Tell me!” Thor begged. “Whatever it is, I will do it.”

Strange nodded, accepting his bargain. Thor followed Strange as he moved through the Sanctum, the further in they went the more Thor felt apprehensive. He wasn’t an expert in magic, but he could feel the thickness of it throughout the space as they moved further in.  At last, Strange came to a heavy wooden door. Carved into the wooden panels was a visage of horror and strife. There were images of men being consumed by great beasts, followed by pictures of people being ripped apart. Above it all was a halo of a man rising towards the top, his hand outstretched.

“There will be a series of trials that you must go through in order to get what you seek,” Strange looked at Thor. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Thor nodded sharply, “Yes. More than anything.” He couldn’t stand another second without Loki by his side.

“Do you have something of his?” he asked.

Thor touched his hair. It had been ten years and his hair finally had grown back to where it once was. Entwined with strands of blond was a tiny braid of pure black hair. He had taken it from Loki the first time he died in his arms back on Svartalfheim and kept it close to him since. It was the only thing that Thor had to remember his brother by.

“ _If_ you finally accomplished everything,” Strange said. “Place the hair in the bowl when you get to it. You will know what it is.”

“Thank you, Strange,” Thor cusped his shoulder. “For everything.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Thor,” he commented. Thor moved towards the door before he was called back. “When he is brought back, he might not be the same person he once was. He might be different from the Loki you know.”

“I’m willingly to take the chance,” Thor said with determination. “He will be by my side no matter what. I will take what I can get.”

“Good luck.” Strange stepped back to give Thor room.

Thor gripped the handles of the door and thrust the doors open to pure blackness. There was nothing to see in front of him. Before Thor could step in, large black arms emerged from the blackness and took ahold of him. Thor thrashed as he was being dragged into the darkness.

“Strange!”  Thor called out to his friend. Strange lunged forward to grab his hand before the doors slammed closed in his face.

Darkness wrapped around him like a cocoon, choking the breath from him. Thor fought against the hands, still gripping his flesh in their claws. The god roared and threw the hands off him with great strength. At long last they broke free of his body, which still left Thor in complete darkness.

Thor swallowed, wishing he had Stormbreaker with him on his journey.  However, if he must go in alone to accomplish his task, then he will. He _would_ have Loki back, he swore to the Norns. Thor stepped forward and welcomed the first trial.

\--

When Strange said the trials would be dangerous, he wasn’t joking around. Thor had to fight his way through hordes of the undead, climb a mountain without any guidance, and so much other stuff. It was a wonder that everything could have fit inside the Sanctum.

At long last, Thor found his way towards another heavy door. Instead of the grotesque imagery from the first one, this was blank and smooth with no handle in sight. Thor pondered, wondering what the trick was to this door. If Loki was here, he would know exactly what to do, Thor thought, his chest tightening with emotions.

Thor placed a hand on the door, finding the surface surprisingly warm. The god ran his hands along the surface, hoping to find a latch of some sort. It wasn’t surprising to find nothing but wood. Surely, whatever was beyond this door was the key to getting back Loki!

Thor roared in anger at finding nothing to open the door. “Damn you!” He screamed out. He kicked at the door several times, each time with no result. Thor slammed his fist against the door once more, “Give me back my brother!”

There was a tiny creak as the door opened. The god stumbled as the door opened by itself, nearly letting Thor crash through the open door. He righted himself and was surprised to see himself standing in a circular room. The walls were painted a dark blue, with silver and gold trimmings. Standing in the middle of the room was a round wooden table with a large bowl in the middle.

Thor stepped forward and looked at the bowl. It was made from alabaster, the dark black stone veined with gold.  As Thor touched it, he was struck at how cold it was. The unforgiving winds of Jotunheim had nothing on this bowl.

Thor plucked the strain of hair from his scalp and placed it inside the bowl.  The veined gold shimmered in the light from the chandelier from above. Thor expected a flash of light, a sparkle of magic, anything really. Yet, the hair blended in the stone, nearly becoming invisible to the naked eye.

Thor gripped the edges of the bowl, “Do something!” he cried out. “Do something! Bring back Loki. I did all your stupid tasks, trials, and challenges. I did what was asked of me. Now, do your part and bring him back!”

The bowl didn’t respond to his outburst. Thor roared and shoved at the bowl. The bowl toppled over and fell to the ground. Thor threw the table against the wall, letting it shatter into splinters. The room shook as he thundered in anger.

Thor fell to his knees in exhaustion. After everything, every trial and all he got was nothing. He sank down low, his body curling into itself. “Please,” he pleaded to the floor. Tears dripped down his nose to the floor. “Please, bring him back. I need my brother. I need Loki.”

There was nothing until Thor felt a gust of wind against his back. Looking up, he found the door opened once more and the bowl was gone from view. Thor stood up on shaking legs as he stumbled through the door.

He found himself back at the Sanctum, with Strange standing where he once was. He looked at Strange, who still had his hand outstretch to grab something.  Once seeing Thor, the sorcerer dropped his arm. “Thor, you’re back!”

It felt like days since he last saw Strange. “How long has it been?”

“What do you mean? You were only gone for a second.”

Thor raised an eyebrow at that.

“Were you successful?” Strange asked

Thor shook his head, “No. I failed. Nothing happened.”

Strange frowned in sympathy. “I’m sorry, Thor. I thought this would have worked.”

Thor felt his heart sink into his chest. He thought so too. After everything, all those years of waiting, and for what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

\--

It had been some time since Thor went through the challenges, nearly a year in waiting for the results. No doubt he was driving Strange up the wall with his constant questions or requests for spells to track down Loki. No matter how much Strange tried, he always got the same result: nothing.

New York city was beautiful in its own rights, but it paled in comparison to Asgard. Though, he had called the city home for over a decade, his heart still belonged to his fallen kingdom. What was a king without people to watch over? No only did Thor not have Loki, but he didn’t have his people. Those that escaped Thanos’s “mercy” were stretched across the universe, even Valkyrie was lost to him.

In a city full of people, Thor never felt quite so alone.

Thor donned a hoodie and a baseball cap as his disguise as he walked along the streets of the city. He didn’t want to be caught and recognized by anyone in the streets; least of all take a photo with them. The great and powerful god didn’t want to be worshiped.

Thor sunk his fists into his hoodie’s pockets. He had no idea where he was going but he didn’t want to be stuck in the Sanctum any longer. Perhaps he would grab some food for the guys, he thought, at least he would be useful.

The god was so stuck in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice someone coming towards him until he felt a body crash into him. Thor wasn’t phased by the sudden jolt, it took a lot to knock him down, but the same couldn’t be said about the other person.

A thin person crashed to the ground by the solid force of the god. Thor blinked and looked down at the person; their hoodie was covering their face which didn’t give Thor much knowledge about their identity.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Thor cried out as he looked at his victim. “Here let me help you up.”

A male voice came from the green hoodie, it was soft and low. “There is no need, I’m---WOAH!”

Thor pulled the man right back to his feet in a quick motion. The arm he grabbed was so thin that his hand wrapped around it easily. As the man righted himself, Thor noticed how tiny he looked. With the baggy clothes, he looked no more than fifteen, but the voice proved to be a man’s voice.

“Woah, strong man,” the man purred in a flirt. “Where have you been all my life?”

Thor laughed, “Places you don’t care to know.”

“Maybe I do care?” he replied. “Maybe I want to see those places…with you.”

Thor felt his cheeks burn, “Are you alright?”

The man nodded, “Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks again, mate.”

Thor watched the man move around him, leaving behind a scent of mint in his wake. As Thor inhaled the scent, he kept his eyes on the man until he turned a corner. Thor’s heart hurt for some reason, watching the man leave.

Thor placed his hands in his pockets again, ready to chalk up the encounter as something miniscule and just a distraction when he noticed something. Or lack of something. Instead of his hand wrapping around his wallet, his hand clench into air.

The god looked around for the wallet, perhaps it dropped out of his pocket when he ran into the man from before. Finding nothing, his stomach churned cold. Surely, the man didn’t take it, did he? Was Thor a victim of a pick-pocket?!

There was only one way to find out.

Thor turned around and followed the man. He took the corner that the man took, looking for signs of the green hoodie from before. He caught sight of it further down the street, merging with people.

“Hey!” Thor shouted, his voice booming over the crowd.

By the boom of his voice, everyone stopped to turn to face Thor. Even the green hoodie. Once Thor met the hidden eyes of the green hoodie man, the man bolted in the opposite direction. Thor geared up and ran after him.

The chase was tight, as the man had a quicker start than Thor did. He ran through the crowds of people, each time paying no heed to them. The god chased him down an alleyway where the man ran into a fence gate.

“There is nowhere to run to,” Thor stated the obvious, blocking off the only exit with his body. “All I desire is my wallet back and you can be on your way.”

He drew out a switchblade from his pocket, pointing it straight at the god. “Stay back or I swear I will cut you!” he threatened with a hint of fear in his voice.

Thor paid the threat no mind as he walked forward towards the man. As soon as he neared him, the man lunged forward and stabbed Thor in the shoulder. He winced in pain as he glanced at the knife embedded in him. The god thrust his hand over and pinned the man against the chain-link fence easily. With the other hand, he grabbed the knife and yanked it out. It wasn’t in deep, but it would leave a nasty scar.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Thor all but growled out. “Wasn’t nice at all.”

He fought against the surprising strength of Thor. He was pinned to the fence like a butterfly, unable to get away. Thor had no idea what motivated him but he grabbed the back of the hoodie and yanked it back from the man’s head.

Standing before him was a man in his early twenties, with pale as a snow skin. Dark emerald eyes stared back at him, filled with fear and anxiety. Long black inky hair fell over his eyes, cascading down to his shoulders. A tiny scar wrapped around his neck, binding to him like a choker. Thor felt his heart stop.

“Loki.”

There was doubt in his mind that this man was his younger brother. He looked just the same as he did when they were growing up. A twist in his stomach was filled with anxiety and hope. The spell had worked! Loki was here with him.

“Who?” he dared to ask.

Thor scowled, he wasn’t in the mood for one of Loki’s many tricks. He dropped his hand from his chest, letting him breathe or run. Instead, he stayed right where he was, staring up at Thor.

“Loki…” Thor growled out.

“Look, mate,” he spoke up, “I’m not this Loki character you think me to be. My name is Liam Quinn. But, if you want me to _be_ Loki, I’m all for it.” He stepped closer, placing a hand on his chest.

“You are Loki, son of Laufey—”

“Uh-huh. Cool,” Loki said, now fully feeling up Thor’s bicep.

“—um, child of Odin, son of Bor, brother of mine—”

“Kinky,” Loki said, smiling. “But sure, if that’s what you are into.”

“—and, um, for all your myriad of sins—”

“You know what, we should get a hotel room, so you can tell me _all_ about those sins.”

“Loki!” Thor grabbed his arms. “What is going on with you? Is this some of kind of witch’s spell? Did…did the spell not work? Please say you remember me! Please.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I will remember anything you ask me to do,” Loki smirked at him. There was a predatory glaze to his emerald eyes.

Thor growled in anger and frustration. He grabbed hold of Loki and threw him over his shoulders, fireman style. Loki yelped and fought to get free. “Let me down, you oaf!”

Thor paid him no heed as they walked out of the alleyway. As soon as people saw the god walk out, they parted the sidewalk for him, not wanting to get caught up in this affair. There was only one place they could go to now.

The Sanctum.

All throughout the journey back to Thor’s pseudo-home, Loki was cursing him and his mother alike, up and down the street. The god rolled his eyes when Loki called him an oaf for the hundredth time. Loki needed better material.

It was a tiny struggle to open the door to the Sanctum with Loki still on his shoulder, but he managed. Walking into the magical place, he felt Loki still underneath his grip. Once in the safety of the Sanctum, he dropped Loki to his feet. Loki stumbled back, trying to gain his footing when he stumbled back into Strange.

Loki spun around and yelped soundly, jumping back from the sorcerer. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Strange scowled. There was a coffee stain on his shirt and a mug in his hand. It seemed Loki made his coffee spill on him. “Thor? Who is your friend?”

“Loki,” Thor stated. “It is Loki. He has come back.”

“Loki?” Strange stared at the man in disbelief. It made sense, last time Strange saw him it was a decade ago and Loki was much older than he was now.

“I keep telling him I’m not his Loki!” he shouted at them. “My name is Liam Quinn, I’m—”

“He must not remember his past, Strange,” Thor interjected. “Surely there is a spell that can uncover those lost memories.”

“I…” Stephen looked between Thor and Loki. “I’m not sure it will work, Thor.  This man is—”

“It is Loki!” Thor insisted with a growl. “I know it to be true. His form is of his younger self, but he is there. I feel it in my heart.”

Stephen looked at him with sympathy, “Thor…. I can run some tests to see if it is Loki or not, but I can’t make any promises.”

“If that means I can get back home, I will do whatever you want, sorcerer.” Loki said, folding his arms.

Stephen placed the empty mug on the table, “Follow me.”

Loki looked at Thor one last time before he followed Strange up the stairs and into another room. Once alone, Thor collapsed into the sofa, the furniture nearly giving way from his weight. He kept his multi-colored eyes on the room they disappeared into.

It was a long time until the door finally opened and both Strange and Loki walked out. Strange walked in front of Loki, leading him back downstairs to Thor. At the sight of them, the god jumped to his feet.

“Well? What is it? Is he Loki or not?”

Stephen exchanges glances between the two again. “Perhaps it is better if you speak in private. You can use a room.”

Eyeing Strange, Thor followed the silent duo into a quiet room. It had a couch on one side of the room with a desk on the other. It looked to be an office. The sight of a picture of Stephen and Tony embracing proved it to be Tony’s office. Thor kept his eyes on Loki, who was looking away from him as if guilty about something. Right now, Loki could never be guilty of anything.

 “I will leave you two alone,” Stephen said, shutting the doors behind him as he went.

The air was stifling with silence as Thor looked at Loki. Loki refused to look at him, keeping his eyes on the carpet.

“Loki, please talk to me…” 

“What is there to talk about?” he mumbled under his breath. He finally looked up, anger in his eyes. “How you fucking kidnapped me and keep thinking I’m this Loki character? Oh, let’s talk about that shall we?”

“Loki, I—”

“I’m not fucking Loki!” he stomped on the ground in anger. “My name is Liam Quinn, age twenty-one, and I came from England not Asgard. Stephen told me all about this crazy spell you did to bring back the dead. How you are obsessed with your brother. How you can’t get it through you thick head that maybe your brother is dead or better yet, doesn’t want to see you again.”

Thor pulled back, deeply hurt. He never heard Loki talk like this before. The Loki he knew kept his anger at bay, pulling it away before it reached the edge of pure hatred. That is what the look was in his eyes right now, pure hatred. Thor was reminded of the stare they shared during the battle of New York. However, this seemed more intense than that.

“I…I’m so sorry.” was all Thor had to say.

“You should be,” he folded his arms. “I’m sorry for robbing and stabbing you earlier but this is not how you treat someone. I’m sorry you lost your brother. Though, he sounded like a huge prick to you.”

Thor’s head raced with a million thoughts, each one overcoming him with their weight. The god leaned against the only solid piece of furniture in the room, the desk. He knew deep in his heart that he lost Loki a long time ago, that his lofty dreams of fighting by his side forever was gone but, to lose him again proved too much. He didn’t know he was falling until his knees hit the ground hard.

The pseudo-Loki walked over to him, kneeling in front of him. A pale hand reached up and touched Thor’s cheek with a gentle grace. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

In hindsight, he didn’t know who initiated it first, but he found his lips pressed against the fake Loki’s. The so-called Loki reached up, cupping his cheek, deepening the kiss. Thor groaned against his lips, feeling a dark coil of lust erupting in his stomach. He nipped at Thor’s bottom lip, urging him to open to him. When Thor let him, he felt his tongue slide into the cavern of his mouth.

Thor wrapped an arm around him, pulling him flush against his body. He was so small under his arms, lithe and so fragile. Thor whimpered and pulled away from the kiss. “We can’t,” he sobbed. He looked too much like Loki to continue. It was wrong on so many levels but, he couldn’t stop touching him, to feel him alive under him. “We can’t!”

The man before him stroked his cheek softly, hushing him. “Let me help you, Thor. You deserve that much.”

Before Thor could protest, he found himself kissing the man again. The pseudo-Loki trailed kisses down his jaw, passed his chin, and latched onto his neck. Thor groaned as he felt sharp teeth gnaw at his flesh, sucking into the raw skin with lips, lapping at it with his tongue. A hard shudder passed through him, raking his spine.

Thor growled and pulled the man away from his neck. “I said—”

“I will be your Loki for tonight, and as many nights as you want until you heal,” he promised him.

Thor’s breath caught in his throat at that prospect. He could have his Loki again. It would mean that he would have his brother back, but it would be someone else. Could he have that? A fake Loki in his life?

Yes. It meant that Loki, in any shape, would be by his side once more.

“Loki.” He breathed. He would take whatever the Norns gave him. He pressed his lips against Loki’s plump ones. “Loki. Loki.”

“Yes, Thor,” he whispered between kisses. “I’m here.”

He growled again and attacked his lips with his own. Thor tasted Loki on his lips as he ravaged his mouth. His hand ran down his body, feeling him underneath him. Not wanting to stop for any reason, he pushed Loki onto the floor. Loki gasped as the rough carpet rubbed against his flesh. Thor paid it no heed as he pulled the hoodie up his body, exposing a bare stomach. It was gaunt, as if he hadn’t had a decent meal in weeks. Thor swore to himself that he would take care of Loki from this day forward.

Thor placed a gentle kiss on the expanse of Loki’s stomach, moving up towards his chest. When he pulled the hoodie and the adjoined shirt off his body, Thor pulled back to look at him. Hard pink nipples stood at attention, Loki’s hair framed around him like a dark halo, and a loom of lust in those emerald eyes.

“You are mine,” Thor hissed out, taking a nipple in his mouth. “My Loki.”

Loki hissed in pleasure, bucking up when Thor lapped at the nipple in earnest. The god ran his tongue down the length of his body, as his hands groped at his flesh. “Yes, I’m yours.” Loki whimpered out, throwing his head back.

Thor halted when he came to the edges of his jeans. Looking up, he saw approval in Loki’s face. A whimpered ‘please’ came out of that precious mouth of his. Thor nodded and gripped the buckle, he undid it with expert hands as he pulled off the offending pants. Loki lifted his hips to help. Thor pulled the pants over his boxers and he noticed that it was tented already. He felt an urge of pride at causing that reaction in Loki.

With careful fingers, he gripped the edge of the boxers and pulled them over and out from under Loki. Loki lay naked before him, his leaking cock half erected stood at attention. Thor’s breath hitched as he looked at Loki; he has never seen something so beautiful before. Drawn to him, he wrapped his hand around Loki’s throbbing member. It twitched under his grip, as if in welcoming. 

Thor pressed him thumb against the tip, letting more precum form from it. Taking the liquid, he smoothed it down the length of Loki’s cock, earning a stilted gasp from his brother. Transfixed by the noise, he hoped to gain more sounds like that. Thor pumped his cock, slowly as he grew comfortable with the motion. Loki whimpered, his fingers clawing at the carpet underneath him.

“You like this?” he needed to hear it from him.

“Yes! Please, more, Thor.” Loki ached, thrusting up in Thor’s hand. “Please don’t stop.”

Not wanting to disappoint his brother, Thor sped up his movement, twisting it softly. Loki moaned sharply, a whimper past his lips. Thor kept going, the cock under his hand twitching in pleasure. The only sound in the room was the slapping of flesh and Loki’s strained moans of pleasure. Thor stroked his stomach, urging him on.

It wasn’t long until Loki’s breathing turned erratic, and his stomach taunt. Thor knew what was to come but he didn’t stop his movements. In fact, Thor leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of the cock. Loki gasped, his hands flying to Thor’s golden hair. Encouraged, Thor took the cock in his mouth and followed the movement of his hand with his mouth.

“Thor! Oh god!” Loki panted hard. “Please, I’m about to come.”

“Then let go,” Thor growled out the order before returning to taunt Loki.

Loki screamed into the room as he exploded inside Thor. The taste was salty, unfamiliar, and Thor almost gagged at the taste.  But, like a good brother he was, he kept his mouth affixed to Loki’s cock, milking him dry for all he was worth. By the time Loki was spent, Thor pulled back, feeling a dripple of come down his chin.

Wiping it off with the back of his hand, he looked at Loki. He took back what he said before. Loki laying on the ground, cheeks flushed with pleasure, mouth parted open as he regained his breath, and his body twitching from the aftershock…that was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

Thor felt a hard tightening in his own pants and he wasn’t surprised to see his cock straining against the fabric. Also noticing it, Loki bit his lip before nodding his head in earnest. “I want you inside me, Thor. Please.”

Not wanting to disappoint Loki, Thor released himself from the confines of his pants. A massive hard cock sprung out from his boxers, already leaking with precum. Loki reached forward, wrapping his own hand around the organ. Thor groaned as he moved his hand up and down in a teasing motion.

“Loki,” he half warned.

Loki let go of him quickly, only to spread his legs for Thor. The god looked down and saw the puckered entrance of Loki. He wetted his lips as he felt a new wave of lust overcome him. “There is lube in my pocket.” Loki told him.

Fishing it out, Thor was surprised to see a packet of travel lube on him. He glanced down at Loki with surprise, wondering why he kept lube on him. However, as Loki looked away, as if reading his thoughts, Thor agreed that there would be time for questions later.

Ripping the packet open with his teeth, Thor squeezed the lube onto his fingers. Thor swallowed, he never did this before and was only going on instinct. He pressed a finger against the asshole, easing his finger in. Loki gasped as he felt the large digit fill him up.

Thor pumped his finger calmly, adjusting to the warm heat of Loki and the feeling of his brother writhe underneath him. The god stroked his hip as he entered another finger into the tight heat. Loki groaned sharply at the feel.

Encouraged, Thor pumped his fingers in time with Loki’s breathing. He only added a third finger when Loki begged for more. Using his fingers, he stretched out Loki’s hole until it was satisfactory. When it was enough, Thor pulled his fingers out with a wet pop. Loki whimpered at the lost.

Not wanting to leave his brother alone for long, Thor covered his hard cock in the rest of the lube. Taking his cock in his hand, he pressed the tip against the entrance. “Breathe for me, Loki.”

Loki nodded, calming his breathing down enough so it was slow. Thor eased himself inside Loki between breaths, filling Loki up until the hilt. He gasped at the new feel of Thor inside him. Thor groaned out, never having felt anything so perfect in his life.

Thor grunted as he thrusted his hips into Loki, moving his cock in and out. Loki mewled with each thrust, taking him further in. The god placed his forearms on either side of Loki’s head, trapping him fully. Loki wrapped his arms around the body of the god, one hand pressed against his head for a kiss. Thor obliged him, searing his love for him into his lips.

Rolling his hips, Thor sped up his movements, going until his balls pressed against Loki’s ass cheeks. Loki dug his fingers into his shoulders, sending sparks of pain when it got close to the fresh wound there. Thor, wanting to be free of the pain, grabbed his hands and pinned them above Loki’s head.

“Thor!” Loki screamed, his limp dick flopping from movement against his stomach.

“Loki.”  Thor growled in kind, burying his head into the neck of his brother.

He smelled like fresh mint and a sprig of evergreen needles. Thor inhaled the scent, letting it wash over him. His groin coiled as he felt his own pleasure fast approaching. _Not now. Not yet._ Thor slowed his movement, taking it slow as to remember how Loki felt right now. He wanted to keep this as a precious memory, something he could carry throughout his life. He didn’t want to ruin it by finishing early.

“Thor, please,” his brother pleaded below him.

Thor shuddered hard, as Loki’s words washed over him. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t right now. Not yet. Thor pulled Loki into a bruising kiss, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Loki bucked up underneath him, pulling at his hands to break free. Thor let him go, only to have Loki run his fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands. Thor groaned against his lips, nipping at the bruised lip.

Loki leaned up and whispered in his ear. “Come inside me. Let me feel you fill me up.”

As if those words broke the spell, Thor slammed into Loki. He roared as pleasure overtook him, spilling his seed into the wet heat of Loki. Loki whimpered in bliss as his come filled him up.

Waiting until all was done, Thor pulled out, his cock now limp against his thigh. Like a beggar, Loki reached for Thor, which he obliged. Loki placed kisses along his cheek and his chin, nuzzling his nose against Thor’s flesh.

“Loki,” Thor half sobbed, pulling his brother into his arms.

Loki hushed him, running his hands up and down his back. “I’m here, Thor. I won’t leave you.”

“Promise?”

Loki pulled back to stare into Thor’s eyes. “I promise. When do I ever forget a promise?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a continuation on this, idk. Depends on how I feel and response for this.


End file.
